


Jealous Minds

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Deamus One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Seamus feels off.  He can't place why he doesn't care for Ginny Weasley because they are friendly with each other and she's nice enough.But a chat with Lavender Brown brings to light some questions about himself he doesn't want the answers to.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown & Seamus Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Deamus One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670848
Kudos: 37





	Jealous Minds

The common room was cluttered with students hard at work. Exam time was just around the corner and everyone felt the urgency. Ginny pulled Dean over to study with her friends despite them being in separate years. He really didn't like sitting in the middle of this gaggle of young women but he had very little choice in the matter.

At this most inopportune moment, Seamus Finnigan entered the common room. He took one look at Dean with Ginny and immediately headed in the opposite direction. Dean's entire body sagged. He wished his friend would speak with him. They hadn't spoken in weeks, Seamus doing everything possible to avoid him. It stung although Dean supposed he deserved it.

"Hey Seamus!" Neville said, jovially. Seamus returned the greeting, joining him by the fireplace.

"Which topic are we studying tonight, Neville?" Seamus's voice caught as if he were forcing a warm tone. It did not sound like his natural voice at all. "I'm ready for anything."

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay, Seamus." Neville glanced at him, mildly concerned.

"Really. Never better. Now let the studying commence." Seamus brandished his book bag in finality. Neville figured it was better not to argue so he went along with Seamus's odd behavior.

"Well, we are starting with-" But before he could finish the instructions, Seamus was up and making his way to the stone steps towards the boy's dormitory. Neville heaved a sigh, running after him. "Seamus, Wait!" He grabbed the other boy's arm without thinking. Seamus's eyes flashed dangerously. Neville let him go, watching him closely. Seamus took the steps two at a time, disappearing quicker than he had appeared. 

Neville heaved a sigh. He turned to see Dean who had been watching them the entire time. Something about this was quite odd so he decided to ask the one person who knew Seamus better than any of them. Walking to Dean's side, Neville gave him a sideways glance.

"Do _you_ know why he's acting so strangely?"

"No, Seamus won't speak to me. We've never gone this long without talking. It's as perplexing for me as it must be for you." Neville's sharp intake was all Dean needed to confirm that this had gone on all day. Dean found his shoe laces a lot easier to look at than his friend's face. But eventually he realized he had to give Neville acknowledgment. 

"I'll go speak with him," He lamented, "We do need to get this whole thing resolved." Neville nodded, leaving Dean on his own. He went back to studying, giving Dean one last hopeful eye. 

The trek up to the boy's dormitory was harrowing. Dean tried his best not to listen to the thumping in his ears or his footfalls. Instead he thought about what he would say when he got up to the room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice beckoned him. The moment he crossed the threshold, he regretted everything. Seamus took one look at him and immediately flipped to his side.

"Oh, it's you." The phrase stung. But Dean shook it off.

"I don't understand what I've done or not done to make you so angry, Seamus but whatever it is I'm sorry. We can't keep going on like this. I...I miss you." Dean let his words hang in the air and left Seamus to himself.

Seamus for his own record was listening. He felt awful because he couldn't explain what Dean was even doing. It actually wasn't what he was doing at all. This was a battle within Seamus himself. It was his demons he was angry at. 

Why couldn't he like Ginny? What was it about her that made his blood boil? She was a nice enough girl, a year below Seamus and his friends. She was part of Dumbledore's Army and a skilled witch in her own right. So why did he hate looking at her and Dean together so much?

Seamus couldn't make heads or tails of his feelings. He decided with desperate times, comes desperate measures. It was time for him to go to the experts. He trekked downstairs to the common room, where his best friend Lavender Brown was chatting with Parvati Patil.

"Hey, Lav, Par. Could I speak with you guys for a minute?"

The girls took one look at his face and Lavender grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon Shay, let's go to our room and you can speak your mind then."

The three of them went to the girl's dormitory. Seamus felt a bit funny being there but the other two assured him it was fine. They sat him on the bed. Parvati started in on him.

"Now, tell us everything. Who is she? What does she look like? How'd you two meet?" The questions confused Seamus.

"Huh? I'm not...what I mean to say is that this isn't about... _a girl._ Well not entirely, I guess. I don't know."

"What'dya mean Shay?"

"I _mean_ I'm tired of seein' Dean and Ginny always together in the common room. I don't like it. Every time they're there I just...." Parvati's eyes grew wide.

"GINNY?" Lavender gave her girlfriend a look.

"No, Par. I think the real focus is _Dean."_ She turned her gaze to him, knowingly. "And even better I know just how to fix it."

The plan was to find a way to get Seamus and Dean alone so they could talk. How to do that with everything going on was a bit of a harder time. Several days after the girls had their talk with Seamus, fate intervened.

In that time, Dean and Ginny had broken up for good. This brightened Seamus's mood considerably and made Lavender's job easier. She couldn't have asked for better and worse timing. 

For soon after their breakup, at a Quidditch party following Gryffindor's win in the final game of the season, Ginny and Harry Potter (of all people) shared a kiss.

Seamus yelped seeing Dean's now bleeding hand clutching the shattered goblet he was drinking from moments earlier.

"Dean! We have to go see Madam Pomfrey right now." Seamus gingerly took the goblet out of his friend's clenched fist and immediately grabbed several towels.

"I'm fine, Shay. Shocked is all."

" _Dean._ " It was Lavender's harsh whisper that signaled to Dean that maybe listening to Seamus wasn't a horrible idea. "You need medical help. Seamus, go with him. Make sure he gets there and stays."

As Seamus was leaving with Dean in tow, he saw her throw him a wink.

"That good for nothing, bespecaled, annoying..."

"Prat?" Seamus finished helpfully, a smug smile plastered to his face. He for one was happy about this turn of events. Something about it made him lighter than he'd felt in days.

"Yes, PRAT. Had he and Ginny known how they felt, I wouldn't have even dated her. I did it at first because she was sad and needed someone. And then slowly, she began pushing me away, fighting me, and many other things. I should have stopped while I was ahead. She was always off in her head with someone else and I think I was just too lonely to see it. I'm sorry, Shay."

At this Dean began to cry. A rarity in Seamus's book but when it happened the signals meant there was something very wrong. He threw his arm gently over his friend's shoulder. Seamus was never great at expressing his own emotions, but with Dean everything came naturally.

"Ye didn't do anything worth apologizin' for, Dean. I'm the one who should be sayin' sorry. I've been distant and for that I'm sorry."

"What?" Dean wiped his tears and glanced oddly at his friend.

"I let my jealousy get in the way and couldn't stand being in the same room as you two lovebirds. It made me sick to my stomach." Seamus couldn't stop the words from coming but if they poured out more, he'd be in deep trouble. This was his best kept secret.

"Y-you liked Ginny??" Seamus was so caught by surprise, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ginny? She's a sweet girl and all but not where my proclivity lies. But I really missed _you_ , as a best friend." And with that, his secret was still safe. If Dean was this dense to his affections, there was a good chance he'd never know. Seamus aimed to keep it that way. "C'mon Dean! We need to get your hand healed up so we can be free men again and wrestle Peeves!" 

Dean was still a bit confused, but he figured eventually whoever Shay had an interest in would make him happy and whole. Besides it was nice to be back on speaking terms with Seamus again. Hearing him laugh brought a grin to Dean's face.

"You're right! Let's get going!" 


End file.
